wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 1, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Work these past two weeks continued in Chapter 2.2 of the Elegy campaign. As I had anticipated and mentioned in the previous update, work on the Kabla Meth encounter wrapped up on Monday the 18th, as was work on the narrative of the first scene of the chapter's prologue. Work shifted to the dialogue of the second scene of the prologue over the next two days, with that seeing primary completion by the close of the day on the 20th. I also continued work on the Problems sub-section of the T'kon Meth encounter - the last piece of work needed in the actual Mission portion of the Chapter - on those same days. I was out of town beginning on the 21st (the "position late in the week where I'll have more free time on my hands than usual") mentioned in the previous update. Unfortunately, my time away was not as productive as I hoped, largely owing to Internet connectivity issues where I was. In retrospect I could've taken some time to do some off-line work on things such as ship designs and battle maps, and I'm kicking myself for not doing that sort of thing - I definitely had the time to tend to those kinds of matters. I did discuss the issues I was having with wrapping up work on the T'kon Meth encounter with my creative consultant, and she was able to give me some ideas that I was able to incorporate into the encounter when I was finally able to return to work on WCRPG this past Wednesday. I'm happy to report that, as of this morning, work on the Mission portion of Chapter 2.2 has reached a conclusion, leaving the completion of the chapter's prologue narrative and its eventual translation as the only pieces of work remaining. Work on the narrative continued throughout the rest of this past week. There are some pretty good-sized holes in the narrative as it stands this morning, but in general I've made it as far as the group's initial discussion as to where they plan on going next (which will ultimately be the Knag Rha system). I have been giving some thought to the story portion of the next Chapter, and during the latter part of this past week I decided I should go ahead and write down some of what I was thinking, particularly the specific scenes of dialogue that were popping into my mind. I hadn't done that in the previous two chapters and there were some bits and pieces of dialogue that I wound up not incorporating into the story as a result because I didn't remember them later on, so the hope in writing this stuff down was to make sure the same thing didn't happen again. My Plan for this week is to continue in Chapter 2.2 with work on the narrative of the second scene of the prologue. I do want to go ahead and run the story by my creative consultant once the narrative is complete just to see how it sounds, but I'm also anxious to get started on the translation work. Work on 2.2 has been ongoing since late April apparently (at least according to my log), with work in earnest going on since June 3rd. I'm happy with how fast this Chapter has progressed, but I'm also looking forward to getting started in earnest on Chapter 2.3, where Bloodeye's group is supposed to set up shop at Demon's Eye. I am struggling as to where to go story-wise after that Chapter is completed, but that's an issue that can wait until I get there. If as much goes down in 2.3 as I think it will, I'll probably be working on that chapter for quite some time. I also noted in my logs that the fifth anniversary of the founding of the WCRPG Wiki was on July 23rd. Here's to five years of the WCRPG project; I'm looking forward to the next five. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, August 8th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts